Talk:Transwarp conduit
Speed estimation There is a speed eestimation from Chief Engineer La Forge, that speed inside these conduits is at least 23x the current possible warp speed (wich during that time was 9.6 on enterprize-d) its on the same episode where the rogue borg ship is seen, episode 1 of 2, on star trek next generation. I made notes about it, but i lost the darn notes. I also notised a little mistake from speed issues during the series. Appearently, on voyager when shuttle exeeds warp 10, the pilot and captain is being evolved further... However during the last episode of the next generation, captain Riker orders the ship to get out of the area with warp speed 13.4 (or 14.3 I had added this info on the text, but somebody removed it. I can get more detailed information about this, when i find the darn notes. )--JHawx 19:51, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :You seem to be referring to . Is your comment about "23 times" what was actually said in the episode? As to your removed comment, I don't see in the edit history where you added it, but it qualifies as a nitpick which we do not put in articles.--31dot 21:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) thanx, i have revisited the episode on my computer: on time index 31:08 TNG 6x26: :- Picard: how fast would ship travel through these conduits? :- La Forge: /sigh, we dont know, normal subspace limitations wouldn´t apply... the transwarp wariables. But id say by the distance we´ved travelled during our time witin the conduit, the speed would have to be at least 20x faster than the maximum warp. (this makes actual speed 192 warpfactor) By this i would be able to calculate even the speeds in miles from the 13 originals episode, where La Forge tells amilia earhearth how fast the ship is. --JHawx 22:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, scratch that last commentary, it was from voyager, not stng. and it was voyagers fastest warp mentioned, not enterprise. However that nickpick info is listed on USS enterprize-d specks... --JHawx 22:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::The relative speed of any given warp factor varies in canon from episode to episode. So 20 times faster could really mean any relative speed. Therefore we don't calculate such things from info from different episodes. Also the warp formulas aren't canon. --Pseudohuman 04:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... if varp factor varies from episode to episode, howcome it is stated on "Star Trek: Voyager" S2x01(The 37's)time index 34.20, that the ship is capable of flying warp 9.9, thats is bout 4 billion miles / second (stated by Parris). To me, that makes that the series did make it pretty mesurable. 4 billion miles divided by 9.9 = (In North America, 1 Billion = 1,000,000,000) warp speed is ~4 044 040 5 MPH (rounded to next singles (end being 040404...) or 6.44 km/h. Now 6.44 km/h * 9.6 = USS Enterprizes maximum velocity. in KM/H. --JHawx 05:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Oops, i calculated /h, when statement was /second, but the facts still remains. 9.9 warp factor is still measured. --JHawx 05:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Speeds of warp 7 and 8,4 have been hundreds or even thousands of times relatively faster in and and warp 9 has been extremely slow in by comparison. Fact is we have no idea how a different warp factor canonically relates to the change in relative speed, your calculation is only fan speculation, and the relative speed of any given warp factor can be different between episodes as has been established about warp 3 in and . According to Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual this variance is due to changes in the subspace domain, but that isn't canon. --Pseudohuman 11:04, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Aah, now i understand, not even writers know the real speed ,but in order to sound hasty or something, they have estimated, somewhat speedy, lets go overdrive and run ship with 120% tolerance XD. But it seems somebody figured out a way to add that estimation within reasonable limitations ^^. Thanx for that. --JHawx 22:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC) faulty idealogy of conduit. ::''quote from text: Conduits could be generated using The Borg transwarp drive, a technology that shared similarities with the quantum slipstream drive of Species 116. (VOY: "Hope and Fear") Such conduits were generated by the Voyager in 2375, after the capture of a transwarp coil. Using the coil, the Delta Flyer was able to open and generate a conduit to Unimatrix 01. Upon its return, Voyager destabilized the conduit by sending a spread of photon torpedoes into the opening, destroying the Borg Queen's vessel that was still inside. The starship then used the coil to generate a conduit a further 20,000 light years towards the Alpha Quadrant. (VOY: "Dark Frontier") '' Hmm, accordingly to other relative pages, conduits are uphold by conduit manifolds, thus these lines are existing tunnel networkds, generated and uphold by conduit gates and manifolds. You must think of the transwarp conduit as a tube: at each end theres generator that forms the tunnel, extending the tunnel forward. To extend these tunnels further, theres enforcement rings inside of it, that keeps tunnel from collapsing too early. Like a waterpipe that has enstrenghtening rings on its way. Conduit is not generated through transwarp coils, only enterances to it: transwarp counduits flow constantly but within different space than regular space. This is shown as disappearing ship when it enters conduit. What collapsed these tunnels, was a salvo of transphasic torbedoes hitting at 1 of these manifolds, which triggered the conduit to start collapsing, and Voyager just rode in front of this collapsing conduit. It was not the torbedo that sunk the queens ship, it was collapsing conduit. --JHawx 14:31, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Who says transwarp conduits can't be generated both ways? -Angry Future Romulan 14:28, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :: The transwarp conduit is generated this way, at least, according to the endgame and.... hmm, must look for the other episode where other race used these conduits..., however, the transwarp conduit uses this tubular tech, while slipstream makes same kind of warp without conduit. However, in borg case, it was creating an entry of existing tube, not by generating 1. --JHawx 14:31, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :My point is, to the best of my recollection, there is sufficient on-screen evidence to suggest that the Borg use existing, already constructed transwarp conduits, in addition to being able to generate temporary ones when the need arises. -Angry Future Romulan 14:37, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Aah, well that might have been true, but on endgame, the conduit was collapsed in order to seal the conduit towards earth. Seems like long travels arent possible to be generated by "temporal transwarp conduit". On case of rogue ship, they travelled quite far in the end (ref to La Forge estimation). On ep STV 6x07, theres picture of these tubular conduits and theyr support rings. For this i mentioned the transwarp hub, which generates a tube, and transwarp manifold, which keeps the tube not collapsing, extending it further. Sure borg cubes must have ways to travel further without the conduit, but slower. Traswarp conduit is like logical support line to make fast ship assignments to existing areas. If they could just form a transwarp conduit whenever they wanted, collapsing 1 conduit would not be such a bad idea to them. They would stil be comming back again ad again. --JHawx 14:44, May 12, 2010 (UTC)